I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a hanging pole and, more specifically, to a hanging pole with sucking disk that improves the reliability of the sticking strength and offers lower manufacturing cost. The present invention comprises of a sucking disk body with a threaded shaft on top and a rubber-sucking disk on bottom, a compression stand with connecting sleeve on top and a shell plate on bottom, and a pole that connects to the connecting sleeve of the compression stand. The shell plate of is smaller than the rubber-sucking disk. A through hole is on the center of the shell plate and leads to the slot hole on the middle of the compression stand; an adjustable threaded nut is inside the slot hole; the threaded shaft of the sucking disk body passes through the through hole of the compression stand and screws with the adjustable threaded nut. By the simplified structure and components, users can adjust the adjustable threaded nut to move the sucking disk body back and forth to stick or loose the vacuum area in the center of the sucking disk and press the circumference of the rubber sucking disk firmly to generate a larger vacuum area for stronger sticking strength to offer the hanging pole a stronger sticking strength on the ceramic or glass wall.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it is known that mobile phone holders, towel racks and hooks are fixed and fastened with screws and glues, they are not easy to be removed or changed position once fixed. Glass, ceramic wall with smooth surface and easy to be shattered materials are not easy to apply this method, the surface of the wall will be broken to apply. The known sucking disk hanging poles are lack of sucking strength or complex in structure with high cost.